Modern server farms or datacenters typically employ a large number of servers to handle processing needs for a variety of application services. Each server handles various operations and requires a certain level of storage capacity to handle these operations. For server systems, it is relatively easy to add storage capacity in Just a Bunch of Disks (JBOD) systems. The JBOD system can be a collection of disk drives contained in a single drive enclosure.
However, zone management of JBOD systems can be tedious and is typically accomplished by executing a serial attached SCSI (SAS) protocol function in a universal asynchronous receiver/transmitter (UART) console system. A user or operator needs to be present at the JBOD systems to perform the zone management. Thus, there is a need to perform the zone management of the JBOD systems remotely.